Workers in the art of making and using computer equipment realize that one must emphasize simple design and ease of manufacture, particularly for popular, general-use equipment. An object of this invention is to provide such, using a simplified layout, with memory component units that are unitary modular and readily integrated.
One should take care to design parts that are self-protected from abusive or dangerous handling; e.g., when a user removes and stores a memory unit, he might mechanically damage it (e.g. drop it). A noteworthy object hereof is to avoid this by packaging such units in modular, essentially identical protective envelopes.
Packaging memory units in modular "boxes" can render an array of plug-in/unplug units for a computer; such modules are easy to handle, easy to secure, and easy to remove and store (e.g. in a high-security site, like a locked desk or safe--or even to carry on one's person, as with a removable car radio.
Workers may also recognize that the organization of computer assemblies is all too apt to be complicated, making assembly and part-replacement,rather complex and time-consuming. Thus, another object hereof is to segregate functional units like a memory stage, like packaged circuit cards, like a power/fan unit and like a motherboard unit--making each of these relatively independent, self-contained, modular and easily assembled together, doing so quickly and easily, without need for special skill or tools. More particularly, an object is to make such modules easy to mount-upon, and plug-into, a common computer base.
A further object is to provide a snap-on cover for enclosing such an array of on-base mounted units, yet still allow the user to pick-up the computer by its cover. A related object is to provide such a cover in cooperation with a disable-switch arranged to disable system power when the cover is removed.
Another object is to address at least some of the foregoing concerns and teach ways of ameliorating them.